The Story of Esperanza Piper Valdez
by Thalthoza
Summary: A multiple chapter story about the adventures of Leo and Calypso's daughter. Rated T for characters having children.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a multiple chapter story I will be writing, the updates probably won't follow any sort of schedule, although I will try to update at least once a week. I won't just randomly stop writing this, if I hit a mental wall or decide to rewrite this story I will tell you guys. Below this is a list of the few changes I've made to the cannon story line in order to clear up any confusion you may have when reading this. Enjoy!

In this story Leo didn't swear to go back for Calypso, although he loved her just as much, also, more than just kissing went down on Leo's last day with Calypso. The prophecy also changed, here is my version. It rhymes if you squint a little.

Seven half bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

When all is done it's not over yet,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

PROLOGUE: A Little Bit of Paradise

Annabeth stared out at the water of Long Island sound, it was sunset and almost curfew. The sky was the color of a blood orange. The water was the exact color of Percy's eyes. The sand as was white as the roses he had given her earlier that day. It was perfect. It had been three years since the second Giant War, and somehow nobody had died! Three perfect years at camp with Percy, and her other friends of course. The camps were united but stayed to them selves in matters of politic. They met once a month for a mega war games, each time it was somewhere different. Last time they had all gone to the mountains of Colorado for capture the flag. The campers happily traveled freely from camp to camp through a tunnel system that Hazel had made by reopening some of the labyrinth, it was perfectly safe and now only took exactly four point eight minutes to travel from Camp Half Blood to Camp Jupiter. Annabeth had timed it. It seemed as if they had finally gotten their happy ending, that was until a they saw a raft floating to shore. That was when the happy life of the seven, more importantly Leo, got turned upside down once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is chapter one! Kudos to who ever can spot the Vulcan joke in this chapter!

CHAPTER 1: What Leo Didn't Tell You

Annabeth ran forward to meet the girl coming off the raft, it was a simple square of logs bound together with a silvery sail. The girl was about fifteen with long very curly dark brown hair that had natural auburn highlights in it, she was about average in height, 5'5" or 5'6", with deep brown eyes and an elfish smile. Her skin was the color of carmel and was complemented by the bright blue tee shirt she wore. But she looked unhealthily skinny and tired, like she would collapse any moment now. She staggered off the raft and Percy ran forward to hold her up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Esperanza Piper Valdez, and I have come to find my father, Leo." She said this right before she fainted in his arms.

"What did she just say? That Leo is her, her FATHER?" Annabeth stuttered out."But she's only like, five years younger than him, it makes no sense."

"We'll sort this out when she wakes up, right now we should take her to the infirmary, you go get the others." Percy said before scooping the girl up bridal style and carrying her off to the Big House. Annabeth ran off to get the cabin counselors and Chiron.

(Ten minutes later)

All of the counselors from the Olympians cabins plus Chiron, Reyna and Jason, who had IMed, were sitting around the Ping pong table in the big house, contemplating what to do.

"I say we just wait until she wakes up and ask her then." Katie said.

"Why don't we ask Valdez here if he knows what's going on, he is the acclaimed dad here isn't he." Marcus from the Ares cabin asked, he had taken over when Clarisse had gone to University.

"Well, seeing as I'm pretty sure I'm not her father, especially so because she is only five years younger than me, I second Katie on waiting until she wakes up." Leo answered rather shortly. He didn't even crack a joke, it seemed that this was a serious thing in Leo's book and he knew more than he was letting on.

"Leo," Chiron said,"is there something your not telling us?"

"If you need to know you will, I think we're done here so I'm going to go wait for Esperanza to wake up." With that he left and his mood was scaring a lot of the people there, he was the one who always cracked jokes right before certain death. Not the one who left darkly from a room to go brood over a situation. That was usually someone like Nico, dark and mysterious.

"Well," Reyna said,"that was rather disturbing. Give me a call when she wakes up, there's nothing else to do. Jason, Hazel, and Frank will be over shortly. I have the feeling something big is happening. Again." She swiped through the Iris Message.

Percy, who had become good friends with Leo over the past couple if years, went to find his friend. He wasn't sure if Leo would tell him, but he guessed that he might open up to someone he knew rather than the whole group of council members.

Leo was where he usually was, down at Bunker Nine fiddling with some gadget of his own creation. Percy walked up to him and simply gave him that 'you can trust me, we're friends look' until Leo stared talking.

"Look, I don't know if I'm right, but I think I might know who she is. If she is though, we're all screwed." Leo said, putting down the hammer he was holding and turning to Percy. "I'll start at the beginning of it all, bear with me, please.

"Back during the Giant War, I went missing for a while after Khonie blasted me off of the ship. This was when we were on our way to the house of Hades, so you might not have heard about." Leo paused and took a deep breath, "Well, I didn't just land in the water or on some island, I landed on Ogygia. I met Calypso, but that's where my story's begins to differ from yours. I didn't fall for her and she down right hated me, at least in the beginning. See, I wasn't like the other heroes that have landed on that island. Our love wasn't caused by the magic of her curse, it was real. And I still love her, to this day. But even after saving the world and the gods swearing by Styx, Zeus refused to release her. But back to my time on her island. The day I left, me and her, uh, did stuff, if you know what I mean." By now Leo was blushing so dark red Percy was afraid that he might set himself on fire. Then his voice turned darker,"I think that Esperanza might be the outcome of that night, with the way time passes on that island, it's possible that she was able to age three times as fast as the rest of the world. I just don't know!" By now he seemed to be on the verge of panic, talking quicker and his hands and again begun to fiddle with the device, this time taking it apart. "But if that's true, why would she have come looking for me? That would mean that something's wrong on Ogygia, wouldn't it? Or am I just over thinking this? And did you see the way she looked? As if she hadn't eaten in days, maybe weeks. And if she was living on Ogygia all this time how could that be? Calypso has a huge garden! What if something happened to her Percy! What if this is what the prophecy meant when it said "when all is done it's not over yet"? What if the War isn't really over? What if this time we lose?" With that the builder of the Argo II collapsed into Percy and cried.

Piper quietly came in a few minutes later to tell them that Esperanza had started to wake up, but simply patted Leo's back and whispered comforting and hopeful things to him. Percy could tell that she infused some of her charmspeak into what she said, but he couldn't be mad at her for it. Leo needed a bit of encouragement at the moment, magical or otherwise. It took close to fifteen minutes but he calmed down and needlessly apologized for breaking down in front of them. The three soon found themselves standing in front of the infirmary, not going in quite yet.

"You sure that your ok? You don't have to talk to her,right now. We can wait until morning if you want. It's- what time is it Piper?"

"It is ten thirty, and seaweed brain over there" she looked at Percy accusingly "is right. You can talk to her tomorrow." Piper told Leo.

"It's fine, I'm twenty for gods' sakes; I can handle talking to a girl who may or may not be my daughter after _bedtime_, Beauty Queen." He answered, cracking his trademark crooked smile for the first time since Esperanza got here. "Now let's go see what the problem in paradise is." With that he strode into the building, not letting the two try to dissuade him any longer.

"You heard Spock over there, go in!" Jason said, catching up to them with Frank and Hazel not on his tail. "I can't wait to here what psycho I have to fight next, we all know that that is how this is gonna end. Let's just get it over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: What Esperanza has to say

EPOV

I didn't open my eyes when I woke up, I was afraid of what I'd see. Would I be looking at my fathers face? Or maybe the boy I saw before I passed out? Could it be that the gods were here to kill me for being the daughter of a traitor? Maybe nobody would be waiting for me to wake up, just an empty chair next to my bed? Well, I thought, I could probably tell a bit using my other senses. Let's see, no pun intended, I could smell a few different things; grease, sandalwood, the ocean, strawberries, and something burning. Hmm, I was still near the coast and I believe the grease and burning smell suggested that my father might be here. I could hear the beeping of a heart monitor, mine probably, also people muttering quietly enough that I couldn't quite make out the words. I guess that meant I had to actually wake up now. Well, it could be worse. I could still be on that gods damned raft. So I did, I opened my eyes.

"Hey, chica. You awake finally?" A man standing next it my bed asked, from what I could see he wasn't extremely tall, 5'8" or 5'9", had curly chocolate colored hair much like my own, with deep carmel skin and impish features. He also had a black grease or oil smeared across his face and hands.

"L-Leo?" I stuttered out, normally I wasn't shy or anything, but I had only met about three people, two of which were my mother or the invisible servants. The other was Hermes who I had only seen a handful of times. So yeah, I was real social.

"That's me! The one and only Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Leo Valdez." His cocky grin matched mine almost exactly, mom had been right, I do look a hell of a lot like my father.

"Oh, shut up Leo, let the girl talk." A young woman said as she walked into the room, "Hi, I'm Piper. Your name's Esperanza right?"

"Uh, yeah. Your Piper McLean right? I was named after you, Esperanza Piper Valdez. My mom always said that Leo spoke quite highly of you." She did look like the Piper Mom described in her many stories about my father. And she seemed kind enough, I would need her help if I were ever to get my mom back.

"So, uh, who is your mother?" Leo asked, he looked apprehensive. I gave him a look though, like, are you really asking that question, dumbass? He should know who my mother is. Oh well, you just can't help it if your stupid I guess.

"Calypso, or don't you remember that oh so fateful night under the stars?" He blushed so dark I thought that he'd burst into flames. And then he did. Well, mom did warn me about that particular trait of my fathers. Not like it was that odd though, I inherited more than just looks from Leo Valdez.

"Nice trick, _dad_," I gave him a slightly accusatory glance as I summoned a small flame in my palm, "looks like being flammable is a hereditary thing."

"That proves it, she's definitely your kid Leo; sarcastic and a human flamethrower.",the boy from the beach walked into the room.

"I'm Percy by the way, Will, the doctor here, wanted me to give this to you." He handed me a glass of nectar. Yum, I can tolerate more of the godly drink than demigods since I'm three fourths immortal, not just half. To me it has always tasted like honey and sugar, weird but I like it. I chugged the glass, the fact that I hadn't eaten in what was probably more than a week made it taste just that much more awesome.

"Thanks, I guess you're all probably wondering who I am and why I'm here. Am I right?"

"Uh, yeah." My father said, answering for the group.

"Well it's bit of a long story, so I'll start at the beginning. And no interruptions cause I feel like your all gonna have a frikton questions." I said, eyeing the group that had now gathered in my room. I counted nine people in total; Percy, Leo, and Piper along with two blondes, a boy and a girl, and a pretty black girl with cinnomony hair who was leaning against a scary looking Chinese guy who was at least three heads taller than me, the last two were the oddest of the group, an older man in a wheel chair and a fat guy in a horrendous fuchsia and neon green cheetah print shirt that I really wanted to set on fire. Odd at the least, but I remembered some things that my mom had said about Camp Half Blood, things that she learned from Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez. So I assumed that the fat dude was actually 'Mr. D', Dionysus. And the man in the wheel chair was Chiron, the great trainer of heroes. A nice audience if I do say so my self, two immortals even.

"Years ago, I don't know quite how many since Ogygia doesn't really give one about time, I was born to my mother Calypso, the titaness imprisoned on that island. She raised me, taught me everything she knew. Told me stories about the different heroes that she'd met, of the world she had never seen and the wars she had never got to fight. I learned of Camp Half Blood and New Rome, of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean and Jason Grace along with the Second Titan War and the Giant War. And, of course, I learned about the great Leo Valdez who blew up the dinning table. She showed me the forge and taught me how to work it even, I have a natural talent for building things just like my father is what she always said. It was almost sickening really, hearing her go on and on about that one boy who promised to come back. It broke her heart, you know, when she heard of the hearing on mount Olympus from Hermes. That was when I was about five, so I didn't really get it back then, how broken someone can be after having there heart ripped to shreds over and over, then one final time by someone who truly loved her back." I paused then, letting my words sink into the group, not just Leo but the whole room seemed to acknowledge the horror of her curse. And then I look into my fathers eyes, and I saw him slowly losing hope, I saw it seeping out of his very being. Gods do I sound dramatic or what? But seriously, that's what I saw when I looked at him. So I finished my story, letting them know the rest of my tale. "But that's the thing about Mom, she never does lose hope. Not once did she cries your name Leo, not once did she ever stop believing that you would see her again. It was always 'one day you'll meet your father, Ezzy, one day you will" with her. So that's why I'm here, cause I need you now. Because..." I started to break up here, I guess I do have real emotions after all, but it was tough to say what I knew I had too, "because Calypso has been kidnapped and Graea and Thalissa are bitches. They want to use Ogygia as a base because of its magic. It never stays in one place and can't be found twice. They think that it's the perfect base to try over throwing the gods so they kidnaped Mom and plan on using her as a sacrifice in order to rise back to full power."

**AN: I so sorry about not updating for forever, but I've been busy with camp, getting ready to go back to school and handling a bit of drama between me and my friends. So, I should update within the next month but I can't promise anything because I might be moving to Columbus so that would be just wonderfully distracting. **

**Peace out, **

**Thalthoza **


End file.
